Black Adam/New 52
New 52 Black Adam 'is a Metal character introduced in the 3.2 update. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone and from Online Battles and Survivor Mode as of update 3.2. He also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event, however, this will still not unlock him for direct promotions. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy Basic Attacks The Combo Ender is Black Adam charging a lightning orb that hits 2 times. Passive His passive can be considered somewhat an upgrade to his predecessors, Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime. Whenever Black Adam tags in, he gains an orb that deals a continuous electric DOT that hits for 3.3% of his damage stat every second, which stacks with other orbs. This can crit by the use of crit chance augments. He can also add orbs with Dark Power Specials. He can have up to a maximum of 5 orbs active at one time. The orbs he get from performing Dark Power specials do not deal as much damage as the orbs from tagging in. Even after Black Adam tags out, the orbs will be retained. Therefore, he can keep stacking orbs provided there's no special attack to get rid of them. The orbs will remain until a special attack has been used on him while active, which will get rid of each orb per Special hit he receives from the opponent. Though not explicitly stated in Black Adam’s passive, each orb can only reduce 10% Special attack damage for each Special hit he receives from the opponent (e.g. if he has 2 orbs and is hit by a special with 5 equal hits, only the first two hits are reduced, so both orbs are consumed for an overall 4% damage reduction), making it quite weak. His lightning damage assist deals 7.5% of his damage stat on enemy Tag-In. This lightning assist works whether Black Adam is either tagged in or tagged out and can knock out an opponent at low health. Black Adam can also boost Dark Power generation, which will only work with Metal characters. Though not impressive, it can kind of help in generating a Dark Power SP2, which generates at a really slow rate. After evolving, he can start to gain orbs with Dark Power specials and his passive can be upgraded to gain a maximum of 3 orbs on tag-in, guarantee a lightning damage assist on ''every opponent tag-in and greatly increase his team Dark Power generation. Interactions Good With *Metal characters:' His Dark Power generation boost only affects Metal characters. *'Sinestro/Antimatter:' Forcing the opponent to tag out a lot will result in a storm of lightning assists. *'Hawkgirl/Prime:' Black Adam can easily replenish his orbs with reduced tag cooldown. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns:' Her passive gives his orbs +100% damage. Good Against *'Hawkgirl/Prime:' Hawkgirl's passive only encourages lightning assists to rain upon them. Countered By *'Black Adam/Prime & Black Adam/Regime:' If the lightning damage assist from Ancient Power hits Black Adam while his Lighting Aura is active, his New 52 counterpart will receive damage from it. Abilities Here are '''Black Adams abilities. The second hit of '''Lightning Prison' stuns the target if not blocked. If the first hit of Lightning Prison is blocked, the following hits would not be performed, further reducing damage dealt. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *Black Adam/New 52 and Shazam/New 52 are currently the only Nth Metal characters to be based on a console skin. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Tag effect Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Power generation to team Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender